


Our End

by LadyElocin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breakup, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, sanji - Freeform, soft breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/pseuds/LadyElocin
Summary: A soft ZoSan breakup for your sad hearts.Story originally posted on my Tumblr. :)





	Our End

That moment when Sanji and Zoro finally met their dreams. Set after the crew had finally found One Piece.

* * *

 

“What do you want to talk about, Marimo?” Sanji flicked his golden lighter, letting the flame light the butt of his cigarette. Inhaling a lungful of smoke, Sanji blew a steady stream of the sinful nicotine toward the sea—toward his dream, the All Blue. Who would have thought that this miracle sea would be around Raftel? Maybe, that was why it was considered a mythical ocean. Because no one had managed to find it except the crew of Gol D. Roger.

Sanji leaned his arms on Sunny’s railings and waited for his companion’s response. Zoro told him that he wanted to talk, isolating him from everyone and guiding him toward the ship’s stern. Zoro shifted his weight, his visible grey eye reflecting the moon’s glow and the ocean’s calm waves.

“So this is All Blue,” the swordsman said before giving out a mocking grin. “Looks so ordinary.”

“I’ll kick your mossy ass, Shithead,” Sanji threatened with a scowl.

The swordsman laughed heartedly and the annoyance that seeped through the blond earlier faded into oblivion. It was fucking unfair.

After Zoro’s low laugh died out, his low, rich baritone which made Sanji’s heart melt in varying degrees, a look of seriousness had taken over the swordsman’s face. He looked so deep in thought that Sanji almost laughed at how stupid his face looked like.

“Stop thinking too hard. It will crush the remaining fragments of your brain,” Sanji spoke with a smug grin and he knew that it was a good remark. However, the swordsman seemed unfazed by Sanji’s taunting words. His eye remained focused on the gentle waves rocking their ship, a frown was distorting his forehead and his lips were set into a thin line.

“Oi,” Sanji called out again and he started to think that something was wrong with the swordsman. “What are you thinking, Marimo?”

After a few seconds of silence, Zoro finally gave out a heavy sigh. “I’ll continue travelling.”

Sanji’s curly eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about? Of course, we’ll travel—”

“No, you won’t.” Zoro turned his head to Sanji and the blond was taken aback by the depth of seriousness emanating from that grey eye. “You’ll build your own restaurant just like you’ve always wanted,” the swordsman said. “And I’ll travel the world to meet new opponents, to defend my title.”

Zoro’s gaze dropped from Sanji’s eye. “You will continue to find new dreams, while I defend this one, ultimate dream. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The ashes of the blond’s cigarette fell, smearing the wooden floor for a while before the cool wind blew them toward the sea. “It’s all you’ve ever wanted?” Sanji looked away from Zoro and redirected his attention to the waters. When the swordsman hummed in approval, a small smile stretched his slightly chapped lips.

“How about me?” the blond asked and the swordsman looked at him. “Have you ever asked what I really want?”

Zoro frowned in confusion. “You said you wanted to have your own shitty restaurant.”

The blond chuckled and blew a lungful. “You’re such a dickhead.”

“Ah?!” Zoro snarled at Sanji. “Then what the hell do you want, Shitty Cook?”

With a shake of his head, Sanji laughed at Zoro’s annoyance. The blond looked at the man, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Sanji only wanted one thing. After he found All Blue, he told himself that he would face his feelings to this bastard once and for all. He would put a conclusion to their confusing relationship and hopefully, the man would approve. It was just one thing. A life-long thing.

He wanted to settle down and grow old with the Marimo.

Sanji couldn’t tell that to Zoro. He couldn’t tell him how he dreamt of a small, cozy house near the seashore; how annoying and heartwarming it would be in his early mornings to find a drooling buffon near his face; how fulfilling it would be to cook for the man everyday, every minute, every second.

Sanji put a hand on Zoro’s head and ruffled his mossy hair. “Don’t look so serious like that, idiot! You look stupid!” he said, smiling.

The swordsman cursed and batted the cook’s hand away.

“We can’t stay in the same place,” Sanji said with a smile on his lips. “I’m not the type to travel forever. Everyone in the crew will soon find their own paths, but our hearts will stay connected.”

The swordsman stared at Sanji for a moment, weighing the cook’s words carefully before saying, “You’re annoying as fuck. But I’m glad I met you, Cook. I don’t regret anything.”

The smile on the blond’s face faltered for a second, the corners of his lips slacking at the gravity of Zoro’s words, at the unspoken implication of what would soon transpire between the two of them.

_‘I don’t regret what I felt about you, Cook. But we can’t be together.’_

Sanji snatched the half-spent cigarette from his mouth, flicking the ashes to the water beneath them. “Yeah,” he said. “Me too.”

The swordsman hung his head low. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Sanji replied. “You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s bound to be this way anyway.”

It wasn’t bound to be this way. Sanji hoped for something much better, for something more. He hoped that one day, he could spend the rest of his life with Zoro.

“I can’t ask you to wait for me,” Zoro said. “It will take years, or perhaps forever. I don’t know. Fuck. You have your own life. I can’t ask you of this selfish request. You’ll… find someone better than me. Someone who deserves you more than me.”

Sanji’s grip on the railing tightened. “Stop,” he said as his eyes slid shut. “I don’t want to hear anymore. Let’s stop this.”

The swordsman appeared conflicted for a while but decided to respect Sanji’s wish. “Yeah. We should be heading back.”

“You go first. I’ll just take a quick shower.”

“Cook.” The swordsman’s forehead furrowed with concern, but the blond flashed him a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, idiot. Don’t think that I will cry because of your stupid ass,” the cook said.

Zoro wasn’t convinced about it. He knew that his nakama was building a façade—a barrier that would hide his true emotion.

“I’m sorry to end it this way,” Zoro said, his eye falling down on his feet in shame.

The blond chuckled. “It’s fine,” Sanji said as he ignored the dull ache silently filling up his chest. “There wasn’t even a start to begin with.”

 

\- _fin_


End file.
